Himeko Kiyama
Kiyama Himeko Información Es la hermana gemela de Hiroto Kiyama.Es gerente del Raimon '''y jugadora del '''Genesis. thumb|left|136px Apariencia Himeko tiene el cabello largo y castaño.Tiene el fleco a excepcion de 3 mechones en su cara que estan al frente a la izquierda y derecha.Suele llevar puesto una cinta rosa en la cabeza.Tiene ojos verdes. Personalidad Es una chica generalmente tranquila y simpática que posee una mirada apacible y serena, es amable, muy cariñosa, es inteligente y le es facil comunicarse con los demás. Argumento Himeko cuando tenia 6 años vivia con sus padres Hitomi Kiyama,'' '''Kei Kiyama y su hermano ''Hiroto en una casa no muy lejos de la ciudad Raimon.Vivia muy feliz con su familia siempre estaba contenta y seguia a su hermano a todas thumbpartes con su osito de peluche,pero todo eso un dia cambio.Una noche cuando todos dormian ella no pegaba ojo y desperto a Hiroto y le dijo si podia dormir con el,se mantuvieron despiertos un largo rato porque no paraban de alegar hasta que cayeron rendidos por el cansancio y se durmieron.Sobre la 2 de la madrugada Himeko se empezo a despertar le estaba dando un olor a quemado fue a mirar y vio que toda la cocina y el salon estaba incendiando, fue corriendo a decirselo a sus padres y a su hermano intentaron salir por la puerta pero estaba bloqueada por las llamas de pronto el techo se empezo a derrumbar empezaban a asfixiarse por el humo no tenian escapatoria.Los padres pensaron en que tenia que hacer algo si no sus niños moririan asfixiados y actuaron rapido,el padre empujo a Hiroto por la ventana que no era de mucha altura y por suerte sobrevivio,estaba asustado y no sabia que hacer y el padre le grito:¡largate huye vete lejos! Y le obedecio pero se sentia incomodo al no hacer nada para salvar a su familia pero estaba temblando y confuso asi que salio corriendo.Mientras tanto Himeko y su madre intentaban escapar de esas llamas infernales,ya casi ni podian ver con tanto humo.De repente un trozo de techo se le iba a caer encima a Himeko pero su madre la aparto y se libro por los pelos,pero la madre se habia quedado atrapada debajo de ese trozo de techo Himeko le suplicaba que saliera de ahi pero era inutil:Mama sal de ahi por favor no quiero que te mueras.Himeko llorando y llorando intentaba sacar a su madre pero pesaba mucho:No, marchate vete no te preocupes por mi,tienes que salvarte (decia la madre).Himeko:pero...Su madre le chillo para que le obedeciera y saliera de alli,y con las lagrimas en los ojos salio corriendo con su osito de peluche sin mirar atras.Salto por la ventana de su habitacion que todavia no habia sido alcanzada por las llamas,se alejo de la casa hasta que en un punto se paro para observar como se derrumbaba en mil pedazos.Aun llorando y llena de polvo y heridas se fue caminando sola por las calles.Cuando sus lagrimas ya habian dejado caerle por las mejillas algo le llamo la atencion.Desde solo a unos pasos de ella vio a una niña sentada en una esquina llorando,le parecio una niña muy bonita con cabello azul , unos mechones color blanco a los lados y unos ojos celestes preciosos.Se acerco a ella y le pregunto que que le pasaba, ella le miro con ojos llorosos y Himeko decidio preguntarle el nombre;se llamaba '''Leina Yagami.Himeko queria ayudarla hablandole de otros temas y en ese momento empezo una amistad que nadie podria deshacer.Las dos juntas caminaron agarradas de mano por su buena amistad (no he terminado) Temporada 2 Tecnicas 'Individuales' *Meteoros estelares (ofensiva) *Lucero del alba (ofensiva) *Remate igneo 'Combinadas' *Pinguino ancestral (con Keeve '''y '''Kyoma) *Estrella nuclear (con Ulvida) *Espacio infinito (con Hiroto) Informacion (Go) En el super once go esta soltera hasta que''' Handa''' vuelve de un viaje y le pide que se case con ella.Desda ahi estan prometidos a casarse.Trabaja como enfermera ya que su padre adoptivo lo era y a ella se le daba muy bien. Apariencia (Go) Tiene el cabello algo mas largo,los dos mechones que le caian por la orejas se los recogio por detras ,y el fleco del centro se lo echo aun lado.Lleva una camisa blanca de manga un poco larga con una falda de color lila.Mas tarde como jefa de su trabajo lleva una chaqueta blanca como la de Haruna con una camisa negra,una falda como la anterior negra y unas botas barrones oscuro.thumb Argumento (Go) Himeko trabaja en la medicina,y suele ayudar a los equipos Inazuma Kids FC y el nuevo Raimon.Muchas veces se ofrece para llevarles la comida a los dos equipos ya que se le da tan bien.Despues de casarse, una mañana cuando iba a trabajar su jefe la llamo para que fuera a su despacho.Su jefe se iba a jubilar y no tenia quien le sustituyera asi que como ella era la mejor enfermera de todas decidio darle el puesto como jefa de su trabajo. Curiosidades *Su amiga del alma y de la infancia es Leina Yagami. *Se lleva de maravilla con Haruna Otonashi son muy buenas amigas. *Esta enamorada de Handa Shinichi. *Se lleva bastante bien con Tsunami. *Sus colores favoritos son el rojo y el rosa. *Se le da muy bien la cocina y la medicina. *Es rica por parte de su padre adoptivo. *Va a clases de hipica. *En la temporaga 3 es capturada por los diablos junto con Haruna. *Tiene una cancion llamada god knows. *Pasa largos ratos con los del horfanato. *Sus mejores amigos son Satoshi Mutou '''y '''Midorikawa Ryuuji. *En inazuma eleven go le tiene mucho aprecio a Ichino Nanasuke. *Le gusta llamar e su hermano Hiro-san al igual que el le gusta llamarla Hime-chan. *El pinguino colosal es una mezcla del pinguino espacial y el pinguino emperador. *Tiene una hija llamada Ako Handa. *Tiene un bisnieto que se llama Tetsu Handa. *Al graduarse deja de llevar el lazo naranja y lo lleva rosa como el de Natsumi. *Tanto su nombre en japones (Himeko) como su nombre en europeo (Mailen) significan ´´Princesa´´. *Despues de la graduacion se apunta al club de animadoras junto con Fuyuka. *En la segunda temporada desarrolla una buena amistad con Meiko y Rin,siendo sus mejores amigas. Galeria Himeko pastel.png GranXHimeko.jpg|Gran y Himeko Himeko.png Handa x himeko.jpg|Handa x Himeko Ako Handa.jpg|Hija de Handa y Himeko Graduacion meiko himeko rin y kohaku.jpg|La graduacion (regalo de Kairy) Himeko con 16-17 años.png|Himeko con 17 años Himeko con ropa de calle by Luka forever.png|Con ropa de calle Hiroto y Himeko de peques.jpg|Hiroto y Himeko cuando tenian 6 años Juntas en Navidad.jpg|Himeko y Reina Juntas en Navidad Kiss himeko.png La victoria es nuestra.gif|La victoria es nuestra Las estrellas a nuestro alrededor.jpg Los de himeko y meiko.jpg Love peguin Gran y Dai.png|Gran y Dai Meiko y himeko de grande y de pequeñas con sus chicos.jpg Mis amigos chibiss.jpg|El equipo chibi Se acerca la Navidad.jpg|Se acerca la Navidad Shena of Génesis.jpg|Shena Génesis Siempre junto a ti.jpg Socorroooo alludenmee !!!.jpg|Rin Meiko y Himeko (regalo de Kairy) Te quiero Leina.jpg Tumblr lvv0xcQ0Z41r3q0wzo1 500.jpg U-O-L-E.jpg|O-L-E Un besito.jpg Una tarde con ellos.jpg|De acampada Vestidos de pikachuu.jpg|Hiroto y Himeko pikachu Foster Mailen.jpg|Mailen Foster Himeko 10 years later by Luka Forever.png|Himeko 10 years later La boda de Himeko by Luka forever.png|La boda de Himeko Bisnieto de Himeko.jpg|Bisnieto deHimeko Dai the génesis by Luka forever.png|Dai of the Génesis Copia (2) de Copia de Copia de oc vs oc.jpg Best friend vaquitas locas by Miku Love and Luka forever.png|Best friends Himeko,Akuma,Meiko y Rin Mailen Grim Go by Luka forever.png|Mailen Grim Steve y Mailen IEGO.jpg Rin y Himeko llaves de la leyenda 2 by Miku and Luka.png Hiroto y Himeko blanco y negro bu Luka forever.jpg Categoría:Personajes de segunda temporada Categoría:Personajes de tercera temporada Categoría:Personajes con bisnieto Categoría:Chicas enamoradas de Handa Shinichi Categoría:Delanteros Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Personajes (GO) Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes con el fragmento meteoro alien Categoría:Gerentes del Raimon Categoría:Génesis Categoría:Jugadoras del Génesis Categoría:Dorsal 12 Categoría:Personajes tipo fuego Categoría:Personajes con 14 años Categoría:Familia Kiyama Categoría:Familia Handa Categoría:Personajes con el pelo marrón Categoría:Raimon oc Categoría:Gerentes del Raimon oc Categoría:Animadoras